The useless devil twins
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Eve and Evelin-Two devils right at Dark Pit's side. He's their new master because he beat them once in battle… And had no idea about the contract. They're both useless though-The first is too clingy and the other one wants him dead.


Days? Weeks? Months? Dark Pit couldn't tell anymore. He lost count after the tenth week-The 70th time one of his two devil servants tried to kill him.  
Devil servants? What are you talking about? Dark Pit is not a god! No master, no leader! He works of Viridi as an officer for the forces of nature! So how does he have servants?  
It's easy to explain- Two female devils placed themselves in the reset bomb forest and spread their deeds there. The black angel got the order to take care of these two. Since he couldn't refuse he did as he was told (as much as he didn't want to). He finished them off and made them fly off somewhere else. He beat them in a fight. … And then, the next day, they were waking up in his room. One in his bed, the other on the ground.  
 _"W… Wha- You two!?", he yelled at them. He sounded shocked. More shock then you can imagine.  
The black haired opened her eyes slowly and sat up when he yelled. She rubbed one of her eyes and stared at him. She didn't reply. She only stared at him. A very cold stare.  
He stared back at her, waiting for a reply. But silence for the whole time until the blond in his bed woke up.  
She sat up and yawned:"That was a good night's sleep!"  
Then she turned her head to the black haired one. "Good morning Evelin!" "Morning", this one mumbled a tad bit annoyed. And then… She turned to Dark Pit and…  
"Good morning to you too Master", she greeted him with a warm smile. Silence again. Silence, silence, si-  
"M-M-Master!?", the black angel yelled out loud. Very loud.  
_And this is how it started. The two explained what was going on in no time though.  
When beating both devil females he made a contract with them without knowing it. This means when he beat both of them he proved his worth as a strong leader and made them his servants. He tried to talk them out of it… But no buts. They both stayed. Even after he got Viridi involved. But she just laughed at it and told him to deal with it himself.  
"Besides, having two devils at our side could give us more benefits then you think. So you better keep them", the goddess of nature told him. And then he knew he had no other choice-These two devil women are at his side for the rest of his days.  
He knew this was bad. Right at the first day. Right away. Right now. A bad idea.  
The biggest issue was the blond haired devil. Her name was Eve. He thought she'd be kind of reliable. She seemed serious, considerate and strong during the whole battle. … Yet a bit cocky too. Also she listens to almost anything he tells her to. But in the end, she proved to be the opposite. She is annoyingly kind, too caring and clingy. Yeah, she can do a lot which makes his life easier, or would. But sadly… She always does when never asked. EVER. Mostly it's some strange housework she does. He didn't understand what, excluding cooking that is, but she did housework. For whatever reason she did. Also she acts like she is a blanket. Every single night. She just sneaks into his bed and holds tight on him, very close. She said it'd help him to feel warmer but it made him trying to get her off all night instead. Every day. Every night. He told her to stop. He yells, he screams. But she just doesn't listen. She keeps doing it her way.  
Evelin is not as bad, but not better by much either. She keeps her distance which is a good thing. BUT she is more of an issue on the battlefield. Why? Because she wants to kill him. On the very first day the black haired woman told him she will and since then she tries it every day. She tries to poison him, cut him, choke him, drown-Anything. But no success since Eve saves him in time or he dodges in time. Either way, she was just in the way. Especially in battles or during training sessions.  
Does it sound like a mess? Good.  
"BECAUSE THIS SITUATION IS A FREAKING MESS!"


End file.
